


Anything for Love

by FancyPantsDylan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPantsDylan/pseuds/FancyPantsDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry will do anything to keep Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for Love

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [Home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
cranky  
**Entry tags:**|   
[one-shot](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/one-shot), [pairing: harry/draco](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20harry/draco), [rating: nc-17](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20nc-17), [slythindor100](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/slythindor100), [valentine challenge](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/valentine%20challenge)  
  
  
_**Anything for Love**_  
**Title:** Anything for Love  
**Author:** [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Word Count:** ~2,700  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Beta:** [](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/profile)[**katiebell_0408**](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/)  
**Summary:** Harry will do anything to keep Draco  
**Warning(s):** none  
**Disclaimer:** All characters owned by JK Rowling, I just play with them. No profit made on use of characters.   
**Challenge :** [](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/) special valentine challenge, I chose quote # 7

 

Harry knew he was losing him. All the signs were there. The missed rendezvous with no explanations. The fucking without the kissing. And most obvious of all, instead of staying and talking afterwards, Draco would get up, dress and leave.

They didn't have a conventional kind of relationship, the best you could call it was 'friends with benefits,' or if you were of the cruder sort 'fuck buddies.' But Harry loved Draco, loved him with every fibre of his being. He didn't know when it had happened, but suddenly one morning he had realized that it was there, bright as the morning sun shining in his window.

Now Harry found himself fighting for the little time they had. He didn't understand why now, but something had happened to Draco, something not good.

~*~

"Draco, can we talk?" Harry asked as he sat down in the chair opposite him.

"By all means, Potter, what do you want to ask me?" Draco returned, an icy veneer on his face.

"Why?" Harry's single question came back.

"Why what, Potter, you need to be more specific," Draco demanded.

"Why?" Harry asked again, knowing full well that Draco knew what he was asking.

Draco closed his eyes, he knew this was coming, he never was able to hide anything from Harry; and he was Harry, Potter existed in another time and place now. But if he was to do what was expected of him, he needed to close his heart off to Harry and concentrate on Potter. It was the only way to keep his sanity.

"Mother and Father have given me an ultimatum. Either I give you up and get married or they will disinherit me and leave everything to a cousin in France," Draco said, his icy veneer never cracking.

"That's what all this," Harry waved a hand between them, "has been about, money? Draco I have enough money that neither of us has to work again. I could buy you anything you wanted. Fuck their money!" Harry finished with a shout.

"It's not that easy, Harry," Draco said softly. "It's not just about the money, it's about a whole family's worth of history. All the little things, like books, photos and portraits, or even Grandfather Abraxas collection of china dragons, it's these things that matter and if I don't do as they say, I won't be entitled to any of them." Draco bowed his head, his voice and posture both radiating defeat.

~*~

Harry understood the pain Draco was feeling, losing his family's history was not right, but they were only things, things that could easily be replaced by creating a history together. Harry couldn't be replaced and he knew Draco knew that, he wasn't going without a fight.

Staring into those storming grey eyes Harry loved so much, he finally choked out, "All I'm asking for is one more night together. Just you and me. All alone. And after that, if you can honestly say you don't feel anything for me, then I'll let you go once and for all."

Draco stared back unwavering, sighing he nodded his head. "Fine, have it your way, but I'm not changing my mind."

~*~

Harry prepared his bedroom especially for this night, the fact it fell on Valentines Day was a fortunate coincidence that he hoped would drive home his message to Draco even more. The candles placed strategically around the room were lit, and would burn all night if necessary. Harry had a low fire burning in the fireplace, all Floo connections would be severed for the next twenty-four hours once Draco arrived. In one corner he'd had Kreacher set up a table with two chairs for the perfect meal, waiting to be served. He'd made sure to include all Draco's favourites. Harry had even changed the bedding, twice, before settling on a deep green and silver spread, even going so far as changing the hangings around the four-poster to a deep forest green brocade.

He had one more surprise, which he would save for last, something he'd had to swallow his pride to ask for… no beg for. But nothing was too good for Draco.

~*~

Draco stepped out of the Floo and handed his coat to Kreacher who was waiting for his arrival.

"Master Harry be in the master bedroom. Yous is to go up," Kreacher told him, bowing so deeply that his nose nearly touched the floor.

Draco climbed the stairs, unsure of what he would find. He was adamant that whatever Harry had planned would not change his mind.

Entering the bedroom, Draco's gaze was pulled in three different directions; the exquisitely made bed, the table set for dinner and the candles flickering and dancing all around the room. Harry had gone all out. Draco was feeling a pull deep in his stomach. It was obvious how much trouble Harry had gone to for him. There was even a bearskin rug in front of the fire. Draco grinned, no matter what happened tonight, it was certainly going to be memorable.

~*~

Harry watched Draco intently as he entered the room. He was wearing a mask of indifference again, but Harry was determined that tonight that mask would crack and show him just how much Draco cared.

Walking over to him, Harry took Draco in his arms and gently kissed him with light and airy kisses, demanding and insistent tongues could wait until later, they had all night. Harry moved from Draco's lips, kissing both Draco's eyes and then across his cheeks, leaving a trail of sensitive skin behind. Draco sighed, the first sign that he was feeling anything.

Pulling away from the blonde, Harry said "Shall we eat?"

Draco nodded, slightly dazed but nodded his acceptance and followed Harry over to the table where the food had suddenly appeared. They talked throughout dinner of inconsequential things, neither wanting to bring the outside world in. They spoke of Quidditch and the league, the Cannons were still on a losing streak. Dessert came and went and, finally, Harry pushed his chair aside and stood up, holding out his hand for Draco to do the same.

Taking Draco by the hand, Harry led them silently to the bed, pushing Draco lightly onto the bed, laughing as he bounced.

Wanting to make the night as special as possible, Harry proceeded to peel each piece of clothing off of Draco, lovingly torturing every bit of skin that was revealed with light kisses and caresses and the occasional nip. When the last of Draco's clothing was gone, Harry banished his own clothes with the wave of his wand and pressed their naked bodies together, their aching erections rubbing sensually against each other.

Harry would have loved to have frotted against Draco all night, but he had plans for them to come together, with him buried deep inside Draco. Harry leaned back up and deeply kissed Draco for several seconds before retreating to the bottom of the bed and Draco's feet.

Lifting one foot up, Harry sucked each toe. Draco loved having his toes played with and mewled above Harry in delight. When Harry finished pleasuring the first foot, he rested it against his aching flesh, lifted the second, and paid equal attention to it.

Sliding up Draco's legs, Harry teasingly rubbed circular motions into Draco's skin, placing gentle kisses over the pale blonde haired legs. Harry crawled slowly up to Draco's cock, swiped his tongue into the slit, tasting the pre-come leaking from the tip. Harry moaned deep in his throat, the taste of Draco drove him mad. Below him, Draco writhed and bucked, trying desperately to get some kind of friction for his pulsing cock.

Harry pushed gently down on Draco's stomach, before taking the whole length in his mouth, deep throating Draco's beautiful cock. Pulling slightly off, Harry wrapped his tongue around the length and licked up and down, paying close attention to the large throbbing vein underneath.

Draco moaned incoherent nonsense above him before yelling out "Harry!" and shooting straight down Harry's throat before slumping bonelessly back down on the bed. Harry swallowed as much as he could, wiping the rest from his mouth as he pulled off Draco with a wet pop.

Harry grinned, he still had to come but the night was young and he planned to do so when Draco next came, with Harry buried deep inside of him. Reaching out with his wand Harry accio'd a washcloth and wiped Draco clean, careful not to rub too vigorously over his sensitive cock. Draco sighed above him, his cock at half-mast. Harry knew it wouldn't take much to get Draco hard again and proceeded to tease his way up Draco's torso paying particular attention to Draco's belly button, which he speared with his tongue, before continuing on to ply Draco's nipples with loving kisses and nips until both nipples stood erect. Each place Harry stopped he paid loving attention to, worshipping Draco's body as if he was a god.

Lying completely over Draco, Harry devoured his lips in a sensual kiss, his insistent tongue demanding entrance. Once Draco acquiesced, Harry tangled their tongues together and massaged slowly and sensually. Harry groaned low in the back of his throat, sounding like a growling lion. He placed a kiss on the side of Draco's mouth before whispering against his ear, "I love you, have I convinced you yet?"

The dazed look in Draco's eyes was answer enough, Harry could wait until later for a verbal confirmation. Harry sighed and continued his sweet attack on Draco's body. Turning Draco over onto his front, Harry licked from his neck to the top of his arse, pausing only to whisper a cleaning charm across Draco's arse cheeks and entrance. Parting Draco's cheeks with one hand, Harry licked from the top, over the rosy puckered entrance down to Draco's perineum. Draco wailed beneath Harry, frantically rubbing his cock against the bed cover. Harry reached under Draco, fondling his balls and pinching the base of Draco's cock. Harry didn't want him coming again without him.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Harry pulled open the drawer and withdrew a tube of lubricant. Squirting a liberal amount onto one hand, Harry gently pushed his index finger into Draco's hot tight channel. Harry was always amazed at how tight Draco felt, his inner walls sucking Harry's finger in as far as possible. Without too much trouble, Harry pushed a second finger in and started to stretch Draco's opening in a scissoring motion. When Harry gently pushed in the third, and final, finger, Draco hissed below him causing him to pause briefly. Harry wriggled one finger until he found that sweet bundle of nerves and pressed down. Draco keened like a wounded animal before demanding, "Do that again, Harry!"

Harry grinned, grateful to oblige. He loved to finger Draco and could have pleasured him like this forever. But now was not the time. Slipping his three fingers out, Harry lubed his own cock up, flipped Draco onto his back, pushed a pillow underneath him and positioned Draco's legs on his shoulders, almost bending him in half. Leaning forward, Harry positioned his cock at Draco's entrance, pushing in slowly until he was past the ring of muscle, then easily slid home.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in several gulps of air before pulling slightly out and thrusting back in again. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see Draco's grey stormy eyes staring back, love shining through, no matter what he said. Harry rocked gently in and out, keeping the pace sweet and torturous.

~*~

Draco writhed beneath Harry, mewling, panting and moaning out his pleasure, wanting Harry to go harder, faster, not sure he could stand the sweet torture Harry was putting them both through. Reaching up Draco spread his hands through Harry's hair and pulled his head down for a thorough snog, wanting to be as close as possible. How could he ever have thought he could give Harry up? It was just impossible. He would find a way, damn his parents. Mind resolved Draco bucked up, encouraging Harry to penetrate harder. Locking his heals around Harry's back, Draco dug them in.

Harry had no problem understanding Draco's meaning and swiftly changed tactics, thrusting in and out of Draco's pulsating hole, hitting Draco's prostate, time and time again, harder, faster as deeply as he could go. Harry gave a guttural groan, his orgasm bearing down on him. Taking hold of Draco's cock, Harry stroked in time with his thrusts. Finally, with one deep hard thrust, he exploded deep within Draco's tight warm channel. Below him Draco spurted between their two bodies, shuddering in his own climax.

~*~

Retrieving his wand, a little while later, Harry whispered a cleaning charm over both of them, happy and sated.

"Draco?" Harry whispered.

"Huh," Draco replied, obviously still tired.

"I have something to show you, but we need to get up," Harry persisted.

Sighing, Draco threw the covers off of them and rummaged around for his trousers. "Will this do?"

Harry gave a small laugh, "Yes, that will do, come on."

Harry led them downstairs to the Black family library. "It's just through here." Pushing Draco ahead of him into the room, Harry smiled when he heard Draco gasp.

"Harry, how… how did you do this?" Draco asked waving his hand around the room.

In one cabinet there were his Grandfather Abraxas' china Dragons. His Grandfather Abraxas' portrait, plus several others hung around the room, all calling out greetings to him. And lastly there was a wall of book shelves that, although not anywhere near full Draco knew instinctively held books from the Malfoy Manor.

"Here, I think this may explain it," Harry said, holding out a letter to Draco.

My Dearest Draco,

I'm sorrier than you can possibly know that your father will disinherit you because of your relationship with Harry. I want you to know I never had a problem with your relationship. I just wanted you to be happy and I know from speaking to Harry recently that he does love you. That he was willing to ask for this for you gives me every confidence that he will make you very happy.

Your father never did like the portrait of Abraxas, and recently I've noticed he's been spending more and more time out of his portrait, and from what Harry has told me, with Phineas at Grimmauld Place, those two always did love a good debate. I've added a few of your more favourite relatives as well, please look after them.

The china dragons were always meant for you and I do not feel guilty for giving them to Harry. The books are another matter. I believe Harry has set up an entire wall of bookshelves for you in addition to the large Black library already there. I will pass Kreacher and Dipsey books as and when I can. Most of the books on the shelves were from my own personal library, so do not fear your father's wrath for those.

Please do not be a stranger, I will let you know when your father isn't around and you can bring Harry for tea or lunch.

Be happy my love,

Narcissa, your loving mother

 

Draco read the letter twice more before collapsing into the nearest winged back chair. "He's going to be furious when he finds out what Mother has done," Draco said.

"Your mother can handle Lucius. Remember I was a first hand witness at the trials," Harry gently told him.

Kneeling down in front of Draco, Harry asked solemnly "I have one last question. Draco Abraxas Malfoy, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Harry held his breath as for one moment he was afraid Draco would answer in the negative, then a smiled spread across Draco's face and he yelled "Yes! Yes, you silly man. I love you, Harry, how could I have left you."

Harry pulled Draco into his arms for a thorough snogging. No matter what promise he might have made to convince Draco to give him this _one_ night, he knew he would never have given up on them. Smiling, Harry knew everything would work out fine. They would have their ups and downs, but while they had each other and could talk, or shout out their differences, they would survive.

 

~fin~


End file.
